


Twenty Years: Now

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Twenty Years [1]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/F, Fix-It, Long-Term Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: It's been twenty years, but the memories are still fresh in her mind.





	Twenty Years: Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).



> Date Written: 24 February 2018  
> Word Count: 345  
> Written for: Purimgifts 2018  
> Recipient: spoke  
> Summary: It's been twenty years, but the memories are still fresh in her mind.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU jinking off from ep 02x19 "Divided Loyalties."  
> Warning: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Twenty Years  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: “Babylon 5,” the characters and situations depicted are the property of J. Michael Straczynski, Babylonian Productions, Warner Brothers, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This story is in no way affiliated with "Babylon 5,” J. Michael Straczynski, the production companies, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: I will always write for Susan and Talia if given the chance. And I will always fix the fuckery that was Control. This is just a given, like the rising of the sun in the east and the setting of the same sun in the west. I love this couple and will do what I can to keep their love alive.
> 
> Any text in _~italics~_ is intended as telepathic speech.
> 
> Dedication: my muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Shatterpath is my go-to B5 beta rock star! Any and all remaining errors can be chalked up to my stubbornness.

Twenty years.

She stands in the doorway to the bedroom, staring at the lump in the bed. The bedding has become a small mountain-shaped cocoon around the sole inhabitant, completely obscuring any identifying details. Well, except for the pale hand stretched out to rest on her pillow. The glint of gold catches her eye, making her face positively ache with the smile stretching her lips.

_~Is there a reason you're over there and not in here with me?~_

The gentle brush of her wife's thoughts is a soothing balm, and it's enough to make her move. She chuckles softly and moves toward the bed.

_~Well, I'd come back to bed, but someone has stolen the covers. You know I can't sleep when I'm cold.~_

The bedding mound starts to move just as she sets a knee on the mattress. Within seconds, mussed blonde hair appears, followed by sleepy grey eyes. Her smile grows impossibly broader as the covers are held back in invitation. She slips into the space offered, chuckling softly as darkness surrounds them, and leans in to press a lazy kiss to those lips she knows so well.

_~Where did you go? I woke up and you weren't here.~_

She sighs then and shifts closer, choosing to speak this time. "Just couldn't sleep suddenly, and I didn't want to wake you. You've been waking so easily lately, and you'd finally had a really good night. Plus, you know how crazy today's going to be."

"Susan…"

"Don't say it, okay? I know I'm being stupid about this, but you don't understa--"

Her words are cut off by a quick, hard kiss. Fingers thread into her hair, holding her close -- like she'd ever want to be anywhere but here -- and she feels tears welling in her eyes as that beloved voice whispers in her mind again.

_~You didn't lose me, my love. I'm here, I'm safe, I'm healthy enough, and I love you more with each passing day.~_

Deep down, Susan knows her words are true, but still the fear lingers, even twenty years on.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> [Source](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/82612974397846242/)  
> 


End file.
